carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Character requests
Here you can request a character (ONLY A CAR) that will be implemented into the final roster of Cars: IGNITE, a total of 128 can be added total, and the final roster will be determined by head developer Swartz27. Here is a list of characters which Swartz will choose from, know that all contributors are free to add more. Hudson Hornet "Doc" Ramone Flo Sheriff Fillmore Guido Lizzie Chick Hicks Strip Weathers "The King" Darrel Cartrip Mia Tia Gudmund Otto Von Fassenbottom (and all cars of his basis as Manji) Koji (and all cars of his basis as Tabinu) Giovanni Emma (and all cars of her basis as Cho and Kyandee) Candice El Machismo Stinger Boost Wingo DJ (and all cars of his basis as Yokoza and Yojimbo) Snot Rod Fletcher Gerald El Guapo Papo Philip Yuri Vince Barry Sonny Lenny Fred Doc Hudson Academy Student Chick Hicks Academy Student Cousin Tommy Joe Cousin Lewis Cousin Judd (called Cousin Jud on diecast) Cousin Cletus Cousin Buford Cousin Zeke NAS VIN Racketeer Tater Tater Jr. Bubba Tractor Stanley Trophy Girl Mike Wazowski Not Chuck (aka Rusteze Pitty) Hostile Takeover Bank Pitty (Chick Hicks Academy Pitty) Doc Hudson Academy Pitty MotorCo Pitty James P. Sullivan Count Spatula The Crippler Ginormous Red Mack Finn McMissile Holley Shiftwell Francesco Bernoulli Carla Veloso Shu Todoroki Max Schnell (and all cars of his basis like Pytor Racinov, Long Ge, Vitalij Petrov, Memos Rojas Jr., Flash, Frosty and Sebastian Schnell) Miguel Camino (and all cars of his basis like Fernando Alonso) Raoul CaRoule Jeff Gorvette Nigel Gearsley Lewis Hamilton Rip Clutchgoneski Michael Schumacher Costanzo della Corsa Antonio Veloce Eccelllente Mario Andretti Zil Cobra Car Sir Miles Axlerod Professor Zündapp Grem Gremlin Acer Pacer Victor Hugo Tolga Trunkov Tomber Ivan T.J. Hummer (aka Tuf Guy) Daisu Tsashimi Chuki (and all cars of her basis like Ichigo, Harumi, Chisaki and Suki) Rod "Torque" Redline Leland Turbo Mike 07 Didi 05 Uncle Topolino Queen Elizabeth II Prince Wheeliam Kabuto Vince's Mom (aka Mrs. Queens) American Dental Association Leader (ADA Leader) Mator Rusty Dusty Bob Cutlass Tex Dinoco Brent Mustangburger Mama Bernoulli Laverne Rhonda Shella BatCar Mama Topolino Darius(based on an Audi Quattro Rally Car) David Hobbscap Martin "Marty" McFly(based on the DeLorean of Back of the Future) Razor(based on a BMW rally car) Royal Guard Fabrizo Count Vlad III "Dracula" Hummer Sven Lynda Weathers Switcher Barry Bee Benson(based on his car) K.I.T.T.(Knight Industries Two Thousand) Jacques Villeneuve(based on the Williams of 1997) Yuma Tsukumo(based on his card called "Cardcar D"). Big AI Otis Vladimir Trunkov J.Curby Gremlin Tubbs Pacer Mel Dorado Minny Van Alexander Hugo Jay Limo Kori Turbowitz Ito San Ninja Tansou Komodo Bye Bye Kar Kaa Reesu Patokka Un-Addable, These characters cannot be added due to a certain reason: Vince's Brother: Name Needed Vince's Unnamed Friend: Name Needed Jenny: Physical appearence needed Harv: Physical Appearence Needed Tourists: Cheating can be performed via camoflauge Candice's Father: Physical appearence needed Bessie: Not alive, too tall Tony Trihul: He isn't a car The Magic School Bus: He isn't a car Gerald's Great Great Grandfather: He needs a name Ratchet(based on a Sweeper from "Robots"): He isn't a car.